Hot as Ice
by tRavLinGWriTeR
Summary: Massie and Derrington could not hate each other more. When Derrick's parents leave town, sharing a room with Massie was NAWT what Derrick expected. Then tradgedy strikes and soon Massie may just realize, there's more than what meets the eye. Massington.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first Clique fiction. I love this series and have been reading it for a long time. Enjoy!**

**What if two people, who couldn't hate each other more were forced to be together?**

"Oh my GAWD! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"With _her_?! I'd rather be eaten by a dragon!"

**But then, tragedy strikes**

"It'll be ok." "No! It won't! Leave me alone!"

**The two are forced to help each other**

"Fine. I trust you."

**Massie Block**

"I can't believe it. It's like a dream. Happening so fast."

**Derrick Harrington**

"I-I-I think I'm in love."

**Alicia Rivera**

"Mass, you won't believe it."

**Cam Fisher**

"Dude! What's been going on in your head lately? Snap out of it!"

**Will everything turn out alright? **

* * *

**Dare I ask it? What do you think? I'm waiting to hear from y'all! **

**Seriously, I know it's short. Deal with it.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Oops! I left out the disclaimer last time. Well, I don't own the Clique. You know who does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

"Eh ma Gawd! You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Was the only thing that flew out of Massie's well glossed mouth. She glared at her mother, her amber eyes narrowed. She fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"Massie, it's all very simple. I'm sorry, but we are renovating parts of the house. The guest room won't be available. You know Claire is already in our guest house." Kendra replied calmly.

"What? So Derrick Harrington's parents are on a business trip and he has to stay in _my_ room?" Massie demanded. "Just because he's our neighbor, doesn't mean we have to be his hotel! I mean seriously!" She rolled her eyes and stomped off.

In the safety of her room, she pulled out her cell phone. The Motorola was only partly covered in purple rhinestones. Massie made a mental note to get a new phone that responded better to the jewels as she flipped open the phone and several more popped off. She hit 1 on her speed dial.

"Heyyyy!" Alicia responded after two rings.

"Hey Leesh. I'm getting Dyl."

She hit 2 on her speed dial.

After one ring, Dylan picked up. "Hey Dyl. Hang on, I'm getting Kris." Massie jumped in before Dylan could open her mouth to speak.

Massie hit 3 on her speed dial. Just right after waiting, she hit 4.

"Hey girls! Ok, I've got big news. I'm getting my house renovated." Massie informed quickly.

"Yawn." Alicia said. "Big whoop. You get it renovated every year."

"Yeah, really." Dylan faked coughed. "Puh-lease tell me it's more interesting that that. I'm supposed to be doing my homework."

"Yeah. I'm getting an eyebrow wax at around five." She paused. "And it's four o' clock."

"Mass, hurry up. I'm gonna get killed if I don't get off the phone soon." Kristen whined.

"Eh ma gawd." Alicia suddenly blurted. "Isn't Derrick Harrington staying with you?"

"Uh-huh." Massie replied. "Exactly! Guess what? Derrick Harrington is staying in my room!"

"No way!" Dylan screamed. Of all of them, she had the least experience with boys. "You're kidding right? Derrick Harrington? A, that is just _sick_. B, don't you two hate each other? I mean, ever since he stole your cupcake back in fourth grade, you two have some irritating relationship."

"Dyl, It has absolutely nuh-thing to do with the stupid cupcake." Massie said. She really didn't know why she and Derrick hated each other. They just did. She thought he had an overblown ego. He thought she was an overly prissy girly-girl.

"It's alright Mass. If you have to, you can come to the guest house." Claire offered.

Massie shuddered internally. Sharing a room with Claire was okay. Massie loved her like a sister. But with Todd Lyons… "Erm, no thanks. I'll be okay. Thanks though Claire." Massie lied.

"Sorry guys gotta go." After a _click!_ Kristen was gone.

"Yeah, Same"

"'K, I'm hanging up. Bye Mass!"

"See ya later!"

"Alright. See you guys later." Massie hung up. She felt a slight tug in her stomach. She felt good around her friends. She needed them. Of course, she couldn't show that. She couldn't show insecurity. She rolled back her shoulders and sat up. There was only one way to handle this. The way an alpha should.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing! All of you guys! Sorry if this kinda pulls your opinion of it down. If I have to, I'll rewrite the chapter. Well, let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter will be about Derrington. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I know, it was a quick update. See? Your reviews make me happy!**

**Couple of notes:  
A) I know Kristen and Dune aren't together. This is kind of all the books put together in a twisted sort of way. It doesn't exactly follow anything or order.  
B) Michele Harrington is NOT Derrick Harrington's mom. But I don't remember anything about his family so I made it up. If she actually has a name that I over looked, please tell me!**

* * *

Derrick Harrington was bored. He kicked a soccer ball at his wall over and over again. He was bored and wondered how he should spend his last few hours of Sunday afternoon. He fell back onto his bed and sighed. All his friends had plans with some girl or another.

Cam and Claire, Josh and Alicia, Kemp and Dylan, and now even Kristen and Dune. The alpha of BOCD was the only one without a date.

A knock on his door brought him back. "Come in," he mumbled.

It was his mom. Michelle Harrington looked like she could be Derrick's older sister. "Oh, hey mom."

"Derrick, you remember that your father and I are going on a trip right?"

Derrick continued kicking the ball. "Yeah, how could I not? Paris right?" He brushed his shaggy blonde bangs out of his eyes. And sighed, resignedly. "Did you figure out where I'm staying? I told you, Cam, Kemp, and Josh all offered me a place to chill."

"Yeah, I know. But don't you spend enough time with them?"

"Sure. Who else am I gonna stay with anyways?" Derrick wondered where this was going.

"Um…well, Der, we actually found a place. They live just down the street so if you left anything back here, you can come back and get it. They have a girl your age who goes to BOCD too."

"Oh, really?" Derrick was listening now. Spending a whole week with a girl. Not bad. "Um, ok. Who? Do I know her well? What does she- " he stopped himself short before he started rambling in front of his mom.

"You know her I believe. You two used to play all the time when you were young." Michelle stated. Derrick looked at her with a blank face. "You'll be staying with the Blocks. You remember Massie right?" Derrick was in shock.

"You're kidding right? With _her_?! I'd rather be eaten by a dragon! Or…or lose the upcoming championship soccer game!" Derrick yelled.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. Well, you leave tonight. Go pack sweetie." Michelle turned to leave. "Oh, by the way, the Blocks are getting their house renovated. You'll have to share a room with Massie." Michelle closed the door behind her before her son could freak out. Her footsteps disappeared quickly.

Earlier Derrick had been looking for something to do. Well, now he found it. What was it? Oh right. Packing.

OoOoOoO

"Rate me," Massie had her hands on her hips and posed like a model. All the girls had come over and had a girls day out before Derrick arrived later today. Massie's hair was glistening and curled. Her amber eyes were outlined in a gold eyeliner and her eyelids were under a layer of purple eye shadow. Her cheekbones were lightly dusted in a little gold dust. She was wearing a pair of tight Seven's skinny jeans and a royal purple tube top from Juicy. Her feet where in black Jimmy Choos.

"Nine. Gorgeous." Alicia replied right away.

"Why not higher? I took time choosing this." Mass whined.

"To be a nine point six, add some gloss and change the shoes. Jimmy Choos are not for today." Alicia paused and analyzed the outfit again. "Yeah. I think that's it."

Massie grabbed a tube of Glossip Girl Cotton Candy and smeared it on her lips. She took off her shoes and replaced them with Miu Miu gold ballet flats. "How about now?"

"Like I said, nine point six." Alicia said.

"Ah-greed." The others usually agreed with Alicia's judgements.

"Ok. I would rate your outfits but a, you won't be here. B, I have no time." Massie shrugged. Her stomach fluttered slightly. In exactly twenty-four minutes, she would have to make space in her room for some guy she hated.

After the girls left, the doorbell rang. Massie quickly smoothed her hair and opened the door.

* * *

**Yes? Good? Review and you'll get a faster update! I'm waiting for at least 5 for this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! Took awhile but I finally got the chapter written!**

* * *

"H-hey." Massie stammered. She mentally could have kicked herself. She is BOCD's alpha and nothing, as in nuh-thing will ever change that. Derrick gave a nod as Kendra stepped in.

"Hey Derrick, come on in." Kendra smiled and flashed her laser-whitened teeth. "Massie, show Derrick up to your room. And Derrick, sorry if it gets a little noisy around here. We're remodeling a bit." She added.

"Sure." Massie dashed up the stairs, which didn't go so well considering she never runs a bit. It looked more like a clumsy stride.

Derrick, being the soccer captain, beat Massie up the stairs. _I hate you_, Massie thought. She brushed her hair out of her face and turned the knob to her all white room. This is the first time a male, other than her father, had ever seen her bedroom. Now her room was no longer a male-virgin and it had to lose it to the one person Massie couldn't care less about. Except for maybe Todd.

Massie's room had been slightly rearranged to make enough room for Derrick to stay in. She motioned toward the already set up mattress on the floor. Derrick tossed a grass-stained sports bag on the comforter.

Massie normally knew how to fix an awkward situation but right now, the brunette alpha felt at a loss of words. "Um…" she started, but Derrick had pulled a soccer ball out of his bag and slammed the door on his way out. Massie felt bristled, the way a porcupine does.

In exactly 42 minutes, Massie was in the Range Rover with Claire. "Take us to the mall," she barked at Isaac. After all, what would be more distracting than taking Kuh-laire on a shopping spree? Claire could use the fashion advice. Plus, after all the directing and outfit rating, Massie would be more worn out than her favorite pair of Doc Martens.

After they got out of the car, the two girls headed toward the entrance. Massie was too worn out to change from the previous outfit of about 2 hours ago. All she had done to prepare for this trip was slather on a little more gloss. Claire was wearing an all-Abercrombie outfit. Massie decided it was much better than the Gap. Besides, it wasn't like Claire could afford much better. Abercrombie was a start.

"8.9," Massie muttered.

"Huh?" Claire crinkled her eyebrows the way she did when she was confused.

"Blue V-neck looks good but dips too low so good job on pairing it with a cute cami. Abercrombie skirt matches nicely and flip-flops add a nice touch to the outfit. I'm not a big fan of Abercrombie, but it's an improvement from Gap." Massie replied.

"Oh." Claire nervously looked down at her nails and pulled them toward her teeth but thought better of ruining her new manicure and clasped them together.

"Ok," Massie said as soon as they entered through the entrance. "First stop should be Juicy. Is it okay with you?"

"Um…sure." Claire had no clue about shopping. After Massie had taken her under her wing, Claire was starting to learn a little bit about Westchester fashion, but every time she caught on to the new trend, it had moved on again. Not that she could afford for even a quarter of the prices.

Massie dragged Claire into the colorful store and studied her for a minute. "Go try these on. Try each outfit on and we'll rate you." Massie grabbed an assortment of outfits that Claire would look good in for sure.

Soon after, Claire emerged in an ice blue tube top, a black miniskirt, and a pair of purple heels. "Gorgeous. Except try jeans instead of the miniskirt." Claire quickly ducked back into the dressing room. "Good. This is a 9.5 outfit. But the miniskirt works too." Massie tapped a nail against her well glossed lips. "Let's get the miniskirt. We can stop by Guess? later. They have better jeans. Next outfit."

Soon, both Claire and Massie both had their arms piled high with new purchases. Massie paid for Claire's outfits today. Anything was better than Gap or Macy's. Claire even had bought 5 pairs of shoes that were thankfully nawt sneakers.

Massie had cleared her head and was ready to go home and face the music.

* * *

**Well, good? Bad? Too short? I wanna hear it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, you guys asked for it. Here it is: The next chapter of Hot as Ice! Enjoy!**

* * *

Derrick was lying on his back staring at Massie's ceiling. He had gone out with a buddy from his soccer team to go and kick some balls around and vent out some anger that way. He still couldn't believe that he was living in the room of a girl who had been his worst enemy since elementary school.

_Little ignorant b-_, Derrick's thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door opening. No one other than Massie Block walked in. He noticed she walked with her head high and her gaze blank. She looked like a model parading down a runway. A snotty stuck up model that is. She walked over to her walk in closet and tossed her armful of bags in and walked out the same way she walked in. She did not look at Derrick the entire time.

Derrick sighed and pulled out his black nano chrome. He stuck the ear buds in his ears, cranked up the volume as loud as he could and tried to fall asleep. Massie's room felt like a prison to him. It was girly and overly decorated. It was probably the complete opposite of Derrick's room. Hell, to him, he and Massie were more different than night and day minus their totally stubborn personalities. Lost in his thoughts, he dozed off.

The next thing he noticed was that Massie was standing over him with his ear buds in her hand. She must have just yanked them out. "My mother just wanted me to tell you it's time for dinner,"

"Right, dinner, got it," Derrick mumbled as Massie slipped out of the room. He knew this was going to be a fun meal.

OoOoOoOoO

The entire Block family had already been seated at the table by the time Derrick had cleaned up and gotten ready and came downstairs.

Massie was furious that the Lyons chose to eat out today just as a family. She privately wished Claire was there so she could have someone to exchange glances with and someone she could roll her eyes to during the meal.

Massie carefully held her phone under the table while keeping her posture normal and her gaze forward. In the meantime, she quickly fired off a text message.

**Massie:**Help

**Kristen:** cant talk now mass. got 2 practice soccer kicks. dont worry itll b ok. tell us all bout it l8r.

**Massie**: K

Frustrated, Massie snapped her phone shut. She looked up to see Derrick talking and laughing with her parents. She wasn't interested enough to listen in on the conversation. She glared at the food on her plate as if it was its fault that she was stuck in this stitch.

Massie suddenly stood up. "Daddy, I'm full. I have a big test in history tomorrow that I have to go study for."

"Sure sweetheart. You can go." With that said, Massie left.

She slid off her shoes and bounded up the stairs, two at a time, the way she used to as a child when she wanted to get away from something really badly. When she reached her room, she threw open the door and slammed it shut right behind her.

"Bean," she whined, "why does this have to happen to me? I'm sure Derrick has some other friends who would be more than happy to babysit him." Bean yipped in response.

Massie crossed over to her closet and pulled out a cami and matching boy shorts from Juicy and slid into them. She pulled out a history textbook and placed it on her desk to look like she was studying. Meanwhile she pulled out her Palm Pilot and jotted down her newest entry.

**IN OUT**

Single Room Sharing Rooms

History Books "Family" dinners

Massie Derrick

She slipped her Palm Pilot back into her Coach purse sitting on the fluffy carpet beneath her feet just as the door opened.

She saw just the tip of a nose poking into the room before the whole face appeared. He hesitated for a while before pushing open the door.

"Are you just going to stand there or come in?" Were the words that flew out of Massie's mouth.

Derrick blinked and walked in. Massie took the opportunity to study him up close for possibly the first time. He had shaggy blonde hair, caramel eyes, and full lips. His face was chiseled and well defined as well as slightly rugged. His body was toned and tan from hours of playing soccer outdoors. Massie herself had to admit that he was not the boy she had fought with in fourth grade. Maybe he was even kind of attractive.

OoOoOoOoO

Derrick just stood there numbly as he watched Massie slam her history textbook shut and strutted toward her bed. _Wow,_ he thought, _she acts like a queen even going to bed. No wonder why she rules BOCD_. She pulled out the hair band that held her hair in a messy high bun and retied it even tighter clearly showing she was up for whatever he was going to throw at her.

"You've got a problem?" Massie glared at him. Derrick just shook his head realizing that he had been staring at her the entire time.

"No," Derrick snapped back, angry with himself for not having a better comeback.

Without a word, Massie crossed over to her closet to pick out tomorrow's outfit when she tripped over Derrick's foot and dumbly noticed the ground was getting closer to her face. As quick as lightning, Derrick's muscular arms wrapped around her before she hit the floor and he carefully straightened her up before he let go.

Massie hesitated. "Thanks," she muttered, her cheeks blazing. She mentally slapped herself for A, tripping and B, having _Derrick Harrington_ help her.

"Whatever," Derrick replied. He then turned away from her and fell onto the soft downy navy blue comforter that was placed there for him.

Massie was ready to slap him but decided she didn't need to get into a fight right now. She was too worn out to fight. Once she had reached her closet safely, she tapped her bottom lip while mulling over her selections.

What her mannequin ended up wearing was a pair of Seven's dark wash skinny jeans, a white button down from Guess? which she left all the buttons unbuttoned which she paired with a gray cotton cami, a wide black Miu Miu belt, high black stilettos from Coach, and she completed the outfit with a Coach purse.

The whole time Derrick was texting on the phone in his hand and wondering what was the big deal with girls and clothes.

"I'm going to sleep," Massie said without looking at him at all. She slid into her all white bed and clapped twice, shutting the lights off.

The last conscious thought Derrick had was that school was going to be interesting tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry! This was a filler chapter! It was pretty short but don't worry, next chapter will be longer. I swear. I hope you liked it!**

**So I wanna hear your advice. Too short? Too boring? It sucked? I wanna hear it all. And of course naturally I'll be putting in a little bit of fluff here and there before getting into the real plot. Yeah, sorry if you find this story a little slow moving. I'll try to speed it up a little bit.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow. Pretty quick update. Just saying. Well, for me.**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! And for all those favs and alerts too. You guys make me feel loved 3**

**Well, without farther ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Massie awoke early the next morning to primp in the bathroom. No male at BOCD could ever find out how much time she truly spent on her appearance. It would make her seem less untouchable. So at exactly 5:34AM, Massie was already busy curling her hair in perfect ringlets. She added a touch of gold eyeshadow and applied light eyeliner. After a few dabs of bronzer and Glossip Girl's Cherry Slushie lipgloss, she was good to go.

OoOoOoOoO

Derrick's alarm went off at exactly 7, leaving him half an hour before he had to go meet Isaac downstairs to go to school. He glanced at Massie's perfectly made bed and noticed that she had already woken up and was downstairs.

BOCD's superstar goalie yawned and searched through his Nike duffel bag for something that matched. He quickly pulled his outfit on and went downstairs.

The Block's had an entire kitchen full of food. Massie was nowhere in sight. He poured out a bowl of that healthy cereal stuff and wolfed it down quickly before grabbing his backpack and rushing toward the limo that had been waiting outside.

Claire was already sitting in the car when Derrick arrived. "Hey Derrick," she greeted. She had on the same shy smile on her face that Derrick always saw.

"Hey yourself," Derrick greeted, flashing his set of pearly whites. Derrick got along with the rest of the PC the same way the PC got along with all the other soccer boys. Claire was a sweet girl for sure. He foolishly wondered why someone like Claire would be best friends with a girl like Massie.

Shortly after, Massie Block herself had arrived. The tinted windows of the Range Rover allowed him to watch her without getting caught.

She walked down the driveway with the same strut as if she were on a catwalk. Derrick recognized the same walk she had when she pranced down the school hallways with her friends. _She is so full of herself_, he thought.

Massie slid open the door of the car and greeted, "Heyy girlie." Claire smiled again and waved to Massie in a way of greeting.

"Hey," she mumbled to Derrick, rather unwillingly. Then she pulled out her phone and fired off a quick text to Alicia tell her they were on the way.

**Massie:** on our way. btw, D is here. do nawt do nything stupid. tell K and D

**Alicia**: will do hun. see ya soon

After picking up the entire PC and one long awkward ride later, they finally made it to the richest private school in Westchester.

Massie Jillian Block was ready.

OoOoOoOoO

Massie was almost about to fall asleep in history class when her phone buzzed indicating a text.

**Kristen:** new guy 2day. he's a hottie ;)

**Massie:** o rlly? Who?

**Kristen:** Dempsey Solomon. Mayb youll finally have a date!

**Massie:** ooh, thanks kris. I'll keep an eye out.

Massie shut her phone shut just as the bell rang. She grabbed her Prada messenger bag and dumped her books and her phone in there.

On her way out the door, someone barreled into Massie, knocking her to the ground. Massie whipped her head around ready to snap at whoever the LBR was to tell them off for knocking the _alpha_ to the ground. But the minute she saw whoever it was, every hateful word that was about to spill stopped.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," the hawtest boy in the world offered a hand to help her up. She stared into his emerald green eyes and let him pull her up. "I'm Dempsey Solomon. You must be Massie Block right?"

Massie could only nod dumbly as he continued. "I've heard a bit about you. I guess you're as beautiful as they say you are." Dempsey smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. Massie made a mental note to thank Kristen again when she saw her.

She looked at Dempsey closely. The alpha of BOCD had never found herself at a loss of words before. "Nice to meet you. I guess you transferred here today?" Massie tried to be civil and polite and, let's admit it, both things she usually weren't.

"Yeah. I did," Dempsey pulled out a schedule. "What class are you going to?"

Massie glanced at his schedule quickly, wondering how long it would take for her to memorize it. "Uh, cool. We're in the next class together. Let's go."

She and Dempsey strolled into their next class and chatting at the same time. She took her spot next to Alicia just like she always had. What she didn't completely expect was for Dempsey to sit right next to her. Alicia simply winked and mouthed "Good pick!" before turning back around.

Massie could say that class was not that bad. She spent the time texting Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire about Dempsey while exchanging flirty glances with him.

The minute lunch came, Massie was tackled by her best friends. "Alright Mass, the minute we get to the cafeteria, you gotta spill," Alicia demanded. The others nodded in agreement.

At table 18, all the girls leaned into the "gossip position" while Massie recounted the run in with Dempsey Solomon. "He has the most amazing emerald green eyes," Claire gushed, happy to support her friend. The entire PC never once mentioned Derrick staying at Massie's house. In fact, they pretty much forgot about him.

The bell rang and all the girls groaned and headed off to their class. Massie especially loathed this class since none of her friends were in it and she was stuck in it with Derrick.

When she walked in, she sat in front of Derrick and got ready to tune out the entire class. However all her plans went out the window when Dempsey Solomon himself walked in and sat next to Massie. _French might suddenly not be so bad_, Massie admitted.

Today turned out even better when the teacher told them to pair up and have a conversation in French about their weekend. Naturally Massie and Dempsey paired up and ditched the assignment just to chat.

Massie soon found her heart pounding like it never had before. She also noticed that despite Dempsey's strong come on at first, he had a mild nature. He was definitely ah-mazing. When the bell rang, Massie actually found herself dissapointed. She leaned down to get her bag.

"Massie?" Massie glanced up at Dempsey who was staring at his feet. "Uh…will you go out with me?"

Massie was shocked and extremely excited. The rest of the class just looked shocked. Most of the girls were so jealous. "Yeah," she smiled.

"Great. Slice of Heaven after school?" He asked the same way a hopeful little boy would ask for candy in a grocery store.

"Yeah," Massie winked. "It's a date,"

"Well, I, uh, gotta go to class. Bye," He smiled and waved over his shoulder as he turned out of the classroom.

Massie knew she couldn't looked shocked. An alpha has to pretend this kind of thing happens all the time. So Massie simply let her face rest in a content but confident smile and strolled out of the room while yanking out her phone.

She quickly got the PC on a 5 way call in between classes. "You guys won't believe it. I'm going out with Dempsey Solomon," she hissed into the phone.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." The PC chorused in unison.

"I knew it!" Massie could literally feel Kristen's smile over the phone.

"I'm going out with him to Slice of Heaven at five PM sharp. I'll call you girls with the deets afterwards," Massie promised.

"Alright Mass. Well, next class is about to start. I gotta go. Bye!" Claire hung up.

"Yeah, I should go to." And one by one they hung up.

OoOoOoOoO

Derrick Harrington wsa ready to get into a fresh new argument with Massie Block as she sat down in front of him in French class. As he was ready to snap at her, he saw the new kid, Dempsey Solomon, sit down next to her.

He saw the glances they exchanged. He saw the way they flirted. He saw the way they ditched the assignment to flirt more. He also saw how excited Block was when the new kid asked her out.

Derrick Harrington had never felt jealous in his life. But for some reason, he thought that's how he felt right now.

OoOoOoOoO

Massie Block was on cloud nine that night when Dempsey dropped her off at her house. He was the most ah-mazing guy. She floated on the same bubble until she opened her door.

"Eh ma gawd," she gasped. She totally forgot Derrick was in her bedroom.

"What, am I doing something wrong, _Princess_?" Derrick mocked Massie, using his nickname for her.

Massie bit back a reply. Nuh-thing, not even Derrick Harrington could ruin Massie's perfect night. Now Massie would no longer be the odd one out when she listened to her friend gossip about their boyfriends. Life was good.

Massie Block thinks that now she knows what love truly is.

* * *

**DONT SHOOT ME!  
Yes, I will remind you, this is a Massington fic. So there. You just gotta read to find out more ;)**

**Well, this story actually hasn't been going as well as I've been wanting it to go. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. Actually I think I just really sorta dislike this chapter. I PROMISE from the bottom of my heart that the next one will be better. I just needed this one to move the plot forward a little bit.**

**Review? Reviews make me happy :) They make me want to update faster :D  
**

**Just to keep those of you wondering about the progress of my next chapter so you don't have to beg me to update: I've got about half the thing written. And here's the best part: It's longer! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story! It made me feel good inside since I just got home after 16 hours of flying over the big ocean over there. Ah, travling is fun but now I'm exausted! But since I love you guys so much, I wrote this anyways. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, while I was at the airport (4 hours layover...ugh) I read the newest clique book. Does anyone else think the series is dragging on a little long now? The first few books were ah-mazing but the newer ones seem a little like pretty well-written FanFictions as in, it's good and all, but I don't like it as the actual book. Or maybe because I'm just such a huge Massington fan or something? Eh...Ok, I'm rambling now. On to the story!**

* * *

"So how was your date?" Derrick asked, breaking Massie out of her thoughts. Massie knew Derrick wasn't asking to be polite or because he actually cared. Massie knew Derrick was making fun of her.

He had on the same cocky smile he always wore when he and Massie were arguing. Massie retorted by putting her hands on her hips and raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow; another pose those two were both familiar with.

"Why? You have to understand dates through me since you haven't and can't get any of your own?" Massie shot back. This wasn't true. Derrick Harrington has probably been on more dates than the rest of the school combined.

Derrick smirked and began to open his mouth when Massie's door flew open and Kendra walked in. "Derrick, just wanted to let you know that your parents' flight back from Paris got cancelled. They've decided to stay there until the end of your Christmas break."

"Thank you Mrs. Block," Derrick smiled. Kendra then walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. The minute she left he swore under his breath. "Well, shit."

"What the hell. Are you _serious_?" Massie was pissed. "We're still into, what, October. Christmas break is in, like, 2 months!" Massie groaned and stopped herself in the middle of her rampage. "That's it. I'm going to bed."

OoOoOoOoO

The minute Massie walked into school the next day, she was tackled by 4 hyper girls. "Omigawd Mass, you gotta tell us about your date!"

Massie noted the envious looks from the girls around her. She noticed mainly B-listers gossiping about how she's first sharing a bedroom with "major hottie" Derrick and is now going out with the ah-dorable new kid. As an alpha, Massie know she needs to be above all that so she pretended not to notice.

"Well," Massie tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her lipgloss coated lip. "Dempsey is a perfect gentleman. He's so sweet. And bonus: he can already drive!" The PC squealed together.

"Hey, what's with the celebrating?" Massie could feel her heart quicken. She could recognize that cologne anywhere. Dempsey put an arm around her. "How's it going, tiger?"

Massie loved that Dempsey called her tiger. When people talked about the newly formed couple, they always mentioned how Massie and Dempsey were like night and day. Massie was one fierce tiger. So that's where the nickname came from.

"Aww," Alicia faked a huge sigh. "You two are so cute together!"

"So are you and Josh," Massie winked as Alicia's boyfriend walked over to their group and planted a kiss on the Spanish girl's cheek.

Just like that, Massie and Dempsey were BOCD's new "it" couple.

OoOoOoOoO

The next few weeks for Derrick went pretty smoothly. A few nasty spats with Massie here and there and kicking ass in soccer meant his week was pretty much normal. Well almost. Massie wasn't the same. _It's because love changed her_, he thought bitterly.

"Hey what's up, D?" Cam came up and fist bumped him.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Derrick returned the gesture.

"Date with Claire tonight." Cam smiled like a love sick idiot. Derrick and the entire TPC and BB wished that they would get over their lovey-dovey act. It was sickening.

"Dude, you need to get a date sometime," Josh interrupted their conversation. And just like that, a certain amber eyed girl with a short temper popped into his mind. Strange.

OoOoOoOoO

Massie and Dempsey were celebrating their one month anniversary at the old-timey diner with the cozy booths that they both loved. It was their place.

"Alright…uh, truth or dare?" Dempsey joked over their shared root beer float, although Dempsey was mainly the one drinking it. Massie took one look at it and decided that even half of it had more calories than she needed in a day although she did let herself take tiny sips.

"Hm…dare," Massie grinned wickedly. She loved how she was able to act like whoever she wanted to be around Dempsey.

Dempsey leaned in closely to her, over the table. Massie could feel his hot breath tickle her lip. "I dare you to kiss me,"

Like an alpha, Massie expertly yanked out a tube of Glossip Girl Peppermint and waved the tiny wand over her lips like a seductress. As they leaned in, Massie's phone buzzed.

"Massie Block speaking," Massie spat into the microphone, slightly upset at whoever ruined a perfect moment.

"Heyy, it's Alicia," the raven haired girl greeted.

"Oh hey Leesh. What's up?"

"Mass, you won't believe it. Big news. Not requesting gossip points cuz it's about one of TPC," Alicia said quickly. She cut Massie off before Massie could reply. "Can you get over here in 10?"

"Sure thing. Be there soon. Later," Massie hung up.

Dempsey waiting patiently as Massie texted Isaac to let him know where she was. She stood up quickly. "Sorry babe," Massie apologized quickly. "I've gotta go."

"Oh well, it's ok," Dempsey smiled. Massie could see his eyes sadden a little at the date coming to an end so fast.

"Guess you'll get your kiss next time, babe," Massie joked as she hugged him goodbye.

Dempsey stroked her hair. "I love you," he whispered. Massie's voice caught in her throat. This relationship had moved pretty fast. And she liked it.

"Bye. I'll call you later kay?" Massie promised.

"Aight. Bye."

Massie rushed outside to meet Isaac who took her quickly to the Rivera's estate. Alicia was at the door in an instant and quickly pulled Massie inside to see Dylan sobbing on the couch. Claire was on one side trying to comfort her.

Kristen looked at Massie's confused expression and whispered, "Kemp". Massie nodded and put an arm around Dylan. Dylan raised her bloodshot eyes to look at Massie.

"Oh Mass, he just _dumped_ me out of the blue," Dylan cried while big fat tears dripped out of her eyes. "I mean I thought we were perfect together!" Dylan droned on and on and on.

Massie racked through her brain quickly before coming up with decent advice. "Stop crying," she snapped. Shocked, Dylan immediately stopped. "Crying is considered weak. You can nawt let Kemp turn you into a mess. You gotta show him you can live without him."

Dylan smiled and nodded while drying off her tears. "Thanks Mass. I get it now." The next few hours passed by quickly with the girls giving encouraging words to Dylan and just gossiping and enjoying life.

"Oh girlies, I've got news for you!" Massie blurted out suddenly. "I almost got my first kiss today!"

The girls squealed and stopped quickly when they realized Massie wasn't done yet. They listened while Massie quickly recapped her story.

Massie was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "That's the second time today," she groaned. It was her mom.

"Massie, you need to come home. I need to tell you something. I already sent Isaac over to Alicia's house since it's late and I don't want you walking home this late at night." Kendra commanded before Massie could even open her mouth.

"Kay," Massie replied and snapped her phone shut. Normally she argues with Kendra when she needs Massie before a sleepover has ended but something in her voice told Massie that this was important.

"Leesh, I gotta go," Massie apologized. She gave each member of TPC a quick air kiss.

"Aw," Alicia pouted her puffy lips. "We'll call you tomorrow," she said as Massie bolted out the front door and to the car where Isaac was waiting.

"Be careful Miss Block. It's starting to rain," Isaac warned. Massie acknowledged him by nodding and slid into the car's buttery leather seats.

As it was starting to pour, all Massie could think about was whatever her mom was planning on telling her. Massie was sure it ah-bviously couldn't be worse than Kemp dumping Dylan. Well, Massie was wrong.

OoOoOoOoO

Derrick was woken up by the sound of a thunder clap and the sound of the large front door of the Block's mansion slamming shut. He carefully opened the door to see who it was and heard the sound of hushed voices talking. One of the voices belonged to Massie Block. He went to the top of the stairs and crouched down to look at the large foyer on the level beneath him.

Massie's hair was down and soaked through and she was shaking and shivering. Derrick noticed her jaw was clenched tightly like she was trying not to cry.

"–shot by a drunk earlier," was what he heard Kendra saying to mini Block. Derrick was really confused but dashed back into their shared bedroom when he saw Massie starting to move toward the stairs.

He got back on the mattress and pulled out his phone, pretending like he had been texting all night. "Damn Massie, it's like 3AM. Where have you been?"

Massie simply responded by letting a stray tear drip down her cheek. He had never in his life seen Massie Block cry. Ever.

Derrick opened his mouth to speak but Massie just looked at him, bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ma–"He tried again. Massie quickly cut of him.

"Derrick…" she started, her voice extremely soft. "Dempsey is dead."

* * *

**Well, sorry. I'm jetlagged and all. Totally lame excuse haha. This chapter sucked. I get it. I'm sorry I broke my promise about it being better than the last one. But I started getting bored and I really had to push the plot forward and all. This one was a pretty huge jump. Yeah, realisticly impossible. Sorry!**

**For all you massington fans, from here on out, it'll be pretty much massington. So yeah. This next chapter is for you guys!**

**Anyways, review? :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Omigosh, I am SO sorry! I have been so super busy with school and stuff and omigosh...so I haven't had time to write. I have a major quiz tomorrow but for you loving fans, I wanted to update for you. **

**This chapter SUCKED. Gosh it was TERRIBLE. I don't even know why I'm putting it up here for the public to read. Well two words: FILLER CHAPTER with a little Massington so I guess you can't totally kill me here.**

**Oh and thank y'all so much for all the reviews this time! They made me really happy!**

* * *

Derrick's mind wheeled when he heard this. All he could breathe out was, "Dempsey is dead? You have got to be kidding me."

Massie shook her head slowly like she was in denial. "H-he got shot by a…" Her voice trailed off and a choked sob emerged from her throat. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, stroking her hair. The same electric shock that had coursed through her body that day when she tripped was noticeable here now.

"Shhh…shhh, it's going to be ok," Derrick whispered as if he was talking to a small child.

Massie had every urge to slap him and scream, _like _you_ would know, Harrington! You don't understand anything! _But she didn't say anything like that. Instead she let herself melt into his arms. _Just this once_, she told herself.

Derrick pulled back slowly after a while. "Look, we should get some sleep ok? Hope you feel better."

Massie found herself tugging at his shirt. "Don't go," she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere. We live in the same room, remember?" Derrick gently replied, gesturing to his mattress on the floor.

She slid into her soft sheets and lifted her amber eyes to Derrick's caramel ones. He climbed in and held her close while she relaxed in his arms.

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Derrick slowly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. He breathed in and smelled Massie's Bumble & Bumble leave in conditioner. He didn't want to disturb her; she needed rest. Plus, she was a lot prettier when she wasn't yelling at him.

Massie squirmed in his arms and turned to face him. Her eyes had a glazed look to them as her mind raced to comprehend why she was in Derrick's arms and everything that had happened last night. Derrick saw the change in her eyes as they hardened quickly.

She blushed. "None of this ever happened, Kay?" She muttered.

Derrick shrugged and slid out of the bed. "Hope you feel better," he muttered and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"I do, Derrick. I do," Massie whispered.

OoOoOoOoO

**Alicia: **Don't say anything about Dempsey. If she doesn't talk about it then she won't want to.

**Dylan:** Done

**Kristen: **Done

**Claire: **And done

**Josh: **K. Love you, Leesh!

**Cam: **Sure. Whatever

**Chris: **You girls are weird with your little "done" things

**Kemp: **Same thing as Cam said

**Derrick: **K

Satisfied, Alicia slipped her phone in her purse and glossed her lips. She and the PC were armed with a ton of feel-better gifts including the newest limited edition Prada bag, an ultra ah-dorable purple tube top that Massie had been eyeballing, and many more.

"Massie!" The entire PC squealed as they tackled their alpha with hugs.

They had dropped by Massie's house Sunday afternoon to make sure Massie wasn't moping around the entire day. Actually, on the contrary, Massie's amber eyes sparkled and her glossy chestnut hair shone. She did not look like a girl who had just lost her boyfriend. She radiated happy glows.

"We brought you gifts!" Kristen smiled and held up the shopping bags in her hands.

Massie slapped her hand against her chest. "You guys did all this for me? You didn't need to."

"Yup! Just to show how much we love you, Mass." Claire beamed her movie star smile and led Massie over to the large pile of gifts that Dylan and Kristen were trying to unload from Alicia's limo.

"Hey, you guys want to sleepover? I'm sure my mom would be okay with it even though it's a school night considering…" Massie's voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Of course!" Alicia quickly responded for the entire PC in hopes of pushing past an awkward moment. Thankfully that was the only time Massie even showed being upset. In fact the rest of the day was spent laughing and giggling over the latest styles and what everyone was going to wear to the next school dance.

"So Kris, you gonna get Dune down here for our dance?" Massie asked, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

"Maybe," Kristen hesitated. "He's just so far away you know? I haven't seen him since this summer." She admits.

"Point," Alicia muttered, flipping through Vogue's latest issue. "I think I might wear this." She pointed at a slinky mini-dress that would truly look gorgeous on her.

"Josh would totally be all over you!" Massie laughed. It was short and black and would accentuate Alicia's ah-mazing times 10 tan and make her long legs look even longer.

Alicia was happy that Massie was still able to laugh. She knew Massie's laugh wasn't totally genuine; no, Massie needed another guy for that to happen. That night, Alicia Rivera decided that she would get Massie Block and Derrick Harrington together, even if she died trying.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh shit," Dylan muttered out of the side of her mouth to Alicia. Alicia couldn't agree more. The whole PC was being surrounded by practically the entire school as they wanted to know details about Dempsey.

Alicia looked at Claire who blanched and gnawed at her fingernails. She pinched Kristen's arm who responded by brushing her hand on the back of Alicia's thigh. They all glanced at Massie who was handling the situation like a pro.

She had a blank look on her face as she gazed out into the crowd. She ate up the attention as negative as it was. She smiled her mega-watt smile as she did not deny nor confirm a thing even though her answers seemed satisfying to the asker. She was skillfully able to skirt around nearly the entire thing.

Alicia envied Massie's skill. No, Alicia envied _Massie_.

* * *

**Gosh this chapter was freaking short. I'm so so so sorry about the terrible quality. I give you my word that it will be better next time.**

**Oh and to clarify something: Kris and Dune are long distance dating so yup. He's not a brairwood boy.**

**Review?**

**And also, if you guys could give me ideas on what else to write about, that would be GREAT. I'm having major writers block! Oh, and be sure to check out my new story Child's Play which is something I wrote to cure my writers block but I ended up really falling in love with it so I posted it on here. **


End file.
